Thoughts Can Hurt Too
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: While fixing up a new vehicle she found at the junkyard, Macy comes face to face with a strange creature and learns not to judge a book by its cover in order to accept his help. Co-written by Redbat132, Steelcode, newbienovelistRD, and myself. :)


**A collaboration between Redbat132, Steelcode, newbienovelistRD, and myself. Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Macy belongs to Redbat132. Sage belongs to Steelcode. I only own Sasha and Rachel.**

* * *

 **Thoughts Can Hurt Too** _ **  
**_

It was a late morning at the Grant Mansion. Street-Fighter Teen Macy Monroe was fixing up a motorcycle she found at the junkyard and, with some assistance from her Shapeshifting friend Sage, took it at the garage of the Grant Mansion to trick out. True, it may not seem pretty on the outside, but Macy was determined to make this bucket of bolts become good as new. Both in and out.

To keep herself focused and entertained, Macy had on her earbuds connected to her phone and began playing her favorite songs while working.

"Phew! So far, so good. I'll have this baby going in no time," Macy spoke to no one but herself, rubbing the sweat off her forehead using the back of her hand.

Little did she know, that a small creature was watching her from a distance.

"I wonder who she is?" The small creature thought quietly as he watched Macy.

"Okay, I'm going to need my wrench. Now where did I put it?" Macy thought out loud, feeling around the wrench.

Creeping up, the strange being found her wrench under her chair, picking it up and handing it to Macy calmly.

"Oh, thanks," Macy said, grabbing them to notice a small red hand.

It only took her less than a second to realize that odd pass and stop working. Slowly turning her head, Macy's eyes grew wide when spotting the most unusual thing ever. It looked like a small red gremlin wearing a green aviator's outfit plus ivory ascot. By instinct, Macy jumped back in startlement, followed by a short scream, and landed on her hinny while taking out her headset.

"What the heck?! A gremlin demon thing!?" Macy shouted in a freaked-out tone.

The demon-like creature looked at her confused. "Uh, are you alright?"

"AAHHH, GREMLIN DEMON TALKS!" Macy shrieked, grabbing different tools and started throwing them at the red creature.

If there's anything Macy had learned about gremlins like that thing, it's that they like to cause trouble and break practically everything. But she was not gonna let that happen. Especially to her new motor project.

"Hey! I'm not a gremlin! Will you listen?!" The red demon shouted as he dodged the tools.

Meanwhile, Sage was heading downstairs with a pizza in his hands and a six pack of soda.

"Hope Mace is getting somewhere with the bike," Sage said, before hearing Macy scream. "Mace!"

He quickly shifted into his Wolf form and hurried to save his friend.

While that was happening, Macy continued tossing more tools at the red being. But it would seem that, for a small guy, this red demon-like creature moved and jumped very fast.

"I don't know what creature you are, but you are not gonna ruin my soon-to-be bike!" Macy shouted, throwing a tool box.

"WILL YOU STOP!? I'M NOT RUINING ANYHING!" He shouted back, after dodging that flying tool box.

"Says the little troublemaker who gave me a heart attack and about to do who knows what!" Macy retorted, grabbing a nearby broomstick and spun it around to use as her weapon of defense. "I am so gonna clean your gears when I'm done with you!"

"HEY, KNOCK IT OFF!" The red creature said, dodging the broom.

"I don't take orders from you!" Macy growled, still not giving up on hitting Jury Rigg. "Ugh! Hold still, you little red nuisance!"

The small demon soon found a new game he called 'dodge and taunt the girl with the broom'.

"Oh, missed me! Missed me again! Can't you swing that thing right?" The red creature said tauntingly, laughing a bit.

At that moment, Sage pushed his way through the door, spying the red creature annoying Macy. Giving a loud bark, Sage leapt up when the creature jumped away from the swinging broom, catching the red being by the back of his neck.

"Sage! Oh, thank goodness. You have no idea how much trouble that weird demon gremlin was giving me," Macy sighed, taking a few deep breathes while sweating a bit from all the swinging and moving around.

The red demon swung around as best he could, trying to pry himself out of Sage's jaws.

"Are you alright?" Sage asked mentally.

"LET ME GO, YOU MANGY MUTT!" The crimson creature yelled angrily.

Macy, whom could read Sage like an open book in his wolf form, just nodded her head. "I'm tired, but I'm good. I'm just glad you got that little troublemaker that's been driving me crazy." She then faced the red creature with a glare. "And don't you call my best friend a mangy mutt!" Macy shouted back.

"WHY NOT!? All I did was hand you a wrench and, in return, you throw stuff at me, try to hit me, then sic this crazy dog at me!" the creature retorted.

"Okay, first of all, I did not sic Sage on you. He just came to my rescue. Second of all, how do I know you were just 'handing' me the wrench and not planning to hit me with it instead? Why should I trust a little devil that's been driving me nuts and almost giving me a heart attack from the start?!" Macy argued, placing her hands on her hips.

"Not my fault you didn't hear me with those ear buds in your ears. You do know those are slowly making you deaf, right?" The little red being stated back, as he tried to claw at Sage's muzzle.

That comment really made Macy burn red in anger. She gripped the broom handle hard while clenching her jaw.

"Ugh! You are really pushing my buttons here, you little red pest!" She shouted.

"Takes one to know one, brat! Seriously, all I did was help you! Hand you a wrench, that's all!"The red demon yelled as he squirmed.

Sage looked between the red being and Macy in confusion.

"And why would a gremlin like yourself help me?! Aren't you the kind that breaks things and stir up trouble!?" Macy questioned, still angry.

"DO I LOOK LIKE AN OLD MOVIE PROP?! BESIDES, I LIVE HERE, DANG IT!" The red being shouted angrily.

Macy blinked for a bit, sinking in on that loud reply. "Wait a second...you live here? But that would mean...," she started calmy, only to slap her forehead in realization. "Oh, no...," Macy groaned, figuring out her mistake.

The small being wasn't a gremlin. He was another alien that looks like one!

Sage jaw-dropped, releasing Jury Rigg who landed on his feet.

"Yeah! And now I'm leaving!" The red demon alien yelled as he went upstairs in a huff.

"No, wait! Stop! I didn't know! I'm sorry!" Macy shouted, feeling guilty about what just happened and ran after him.

Sage stared for a second.

"Okay...I really missed something," he thought as he ran upstairs after Macy.

Macy quickly ran fast enough to block the little red alien's path.

"Listen, I am so sorry about what happened. I shouldn't have attacked you from what I assumed you looked like on the outside. I panicked and ended up hurting you, even when you tried to help," she apologized with guilt. "I really am sorry and ashamed for what I did. How could I make it up to you?"

The small red alien gave a growl before taking a deep breath and sighing. "One, help me with lunch, and two, let me help you with your bike."

"Deal. My name is Macy, by the way. You?" She introduced herself plus asked.

"Jury Rigg. So, you're the new family member? Quite the firecracker," Jury Rigg said, giving a toothy smile.

Macy chuckled. "Technically, I'm the best friend of the new family member. You already met him when dealing with me back there," she corrected. "I think he's one of your nephews, if I'm not mistaken."

Sage came up, at that moment, shifting to human form as he stood by Macy.

"We cool, now?" Sage asked tentatively.

"I'd say so. What do you think?" Macy asked Jury Rigg.

Jury Rigg nodded. "Yeah. Just no more throwing things," he said, before turning to Sage. "So, you're the new family member?"

Sage nodded. "Sage, son of Whampire and Sasha," he replied.

"Nice to meet you. Now let's take a look at your bike." Jury Rigg said, moving to the garage.

"Sure. I'd be happy to show you," Macy smiled, following his lead.

Sage stood in the hall, for a moment, still completely lost.

"Must be a biker thing," he sighed, as he shifted to wolf form heading down stairs.

Once down, Macy showed Jury Rigg what she was working.

"So, this is pretty much it. I already tried fixing and buffing out a few of the parts. Along with replacing the old rusted bolts and tires," she explained.

Jury Rigg looked at the engine. "You know, if you replace this motor with the next grade, along with upgrading this cylinder block, you'd get twice the output and, in return, twice the speed with less fuel."

Macy looked at the engine and then Jury Rigg. "Huh. Good tip. I haven't even gone to that step, yet, nor thought about that."

"Best to think three steps ahead. Same thing with dodging." Jury Rigg said, calmly.

"Right," Macy said, rubbing her neck.

Jury Rigg sighed. "Have you always been quick in thoughts?"

"Pretty much," Macy answered sheepishly. "Kind of the quirks when being a street fighting vigilante at night, I guess."

"You know, it can be harder to see truth if your eyes are clouded," Jury Rigg said, taking a wrench and adjusting a few bolts.

"True. I guess I should know the facts first before jumping to conclusions," she said. "Along with not judging a book by its cover."

"You'd make more friends than enemies. So, you and Sage dating yet?"

Macy's eyes grew wide, completely off guard on that question. "D-dating?! Me and Sage!? We're just friends," she flustered, her cheeks turning pink. "I mean, what makes you think that we were?"

Jury Rigg smiled. "The fire in Sage's eyes when he grabbed me. Along with the sense of peace when you saw him. I've only seen that with his parents and Rachel with Rook. Both pairs are stronger when their loved one is near because their love fuels their fire. I saw Sage's fire heat up when he was protecting you."

"Really? You think Sage likes me more than just a friend?" Macy asked, a bit unsure on that.

"Why do you doubt what's in front of you?" Jury Rigg asked.

"I don't know...In honesty, I actually like him more than just a friend. But he's this brave, caring shapeshifter who lives with a big alien family. And I'm just regular, normal, boring me," Macy shrugged, now crossing her arms while looking down. "There's nothing special about me. And Sage deserves to be with someone who loves and cares about him. I'm just not sure it's me."

Jury Rigg smiled. "Then answer me this. Where did that fire I saw come from? Where does it originate from?"

"...Again, I don't know! For all I know, he was just trying to protect me as friend," Macy nearly shouted.

"Macy, list reasons why Sage likes being with you," Jury Rigg said, putting down the wrench and grabbing a screwdriver.

"Well...maybe because I'm always there for others? Or trying to protect not just my friends and family, but also innocent people from danger? Or that we both like to sharpen our skills and spar each other?" She guessed.

"Or because he loves you just as much as you love him," Jury Rigg said simply. "Don't overthink things when it comes to the passion. When Sage comes down, I want you to look into his eyes."

"Why?" Macy asked in confusion.

"Just trust me on this," Jury Rigg said. "Can you hand me that socket wrench?"

A while later, Sage walked into the room with the pizzas and sodas in hand.

"How's it going?" He asked, setting the food and drinks on a work bench.

"So far, so good," Macy replied as she grabbed the socket wrench and gave it to Jury Rigg before facing Sage.

Sage smiled, coming closer. "So, we still on for some sparring later?"

Macy was about to answer, but got distracted when looking into his eyes. She couldn't explain it. Just staring into them made her feel calm and warm yet relaxed at the same time.

Sage stared at Macy's eyes, finding something that he couldn't explain. Seeing a warm, almost fierce yet gentle recognition come through her gaze sent small shivers down his spine.

Jury Rigg smiled from a distance as he watched the two teens staring into each other's eyes. After enjoying the show for a little while longer, he decided to snap them out of it by dropping the socket wrench to the floor on purpose.

After that noise, the two teens jumped and finally blinked.

"Huh!? Oh, yes, the sparring match! Totally still on for that!" Macy shook her head, blushing a bit with a nervous chuckle.

Sage blushed. "Good. I was hoping to have a challenging equal to spar with."

"Me, too!" She replied, chuckling nervously. "Uh, Jury Rigg? How's that bike coming along? Need anything else? Or a break to have some pizza?"

Jury Rigg chuckled. "Pizzas good, but a new H-Block drive would be just as good. I might be able to give you hairpin turn access with it."

"I'm on it!" Macy quickly went away from Sage to go get the H-Block.

Jury Rigg smiled at Sage. "She's a good one, kid. Make your move soon."

Sage looked at the red alien wide eyed before Jury Rigg turned around.

"How did he know?" He asked himself quietly.

"Found the H-Block! Here you go, Jury Rigg," Macy moved to the alien and gave the component to him.

"Thanks. So, what other components do you want this Frankenstein to do?" Jury Rigg asked.

Macy chuckled, rubbing her chin in thought. "Well...I do have some in mind, but I'm not sure if they're even possible or that you'll be able to handle them," she answered.

Jury Rigg chuckled, as he flipped the screwdriver in his hand. "Give me the list and I'll tell you what's possible. So, got a name for this thing or are we going to keep referring it as the Frankenstein?"

"Okay, I'll tell ya," Macy smirked, placing a hand on her hip. "For features, I'm thinking laser beam headlights, smokescreen exhaust for getaways, possibly a jet mode to take my chases to the skies, riding-on-water feature by going super-fast to run on water, and built in Wifi. Oh! And maybe some feature that can change its appearance for when using it in the day. Kind of like me when going as Black Rebel. And as for the name, I believe I know a better name, instead of something based on a mad scientist. I want to call it...The Road Demon."

Jury Rigg smirked. "All the modifications, easy as pie. As for the name, you want it on the bike when we get to paint and such?"

"Cool, and nah. I'll just stick with just colors and no letters on it, if it's all the same with you," Macy answered.

Sage smiled. "Looks like Black Rebel has herself a Black Mechanic!"

"You mean Red Mechanic," Macy corrected.

"Right. What do you think, Jury Rigg?" Sage asked.

"Red Mechanic? Has a nice ring. I'm in," Jury Rigg smiled.

Macy smiled. "Agreed. And you guys want to know why I wanted to call my bike Road Demon?"

Sage smirked. "Cause you're going to rule the road?"

"Well, that, and so it can be a reminder of a certain Red Mechanic alien that helped me make this bike as it is," Macy explained.

Jury Rigg smiled. "Well, it won't be tearing up the road like this. Come on! It's time for an overhaul!"

"Way ahead of you. Let's do this!" Macy exclaimed, cracking her knuckles.

 _Later on..._

"Come on, Macy! Or else me and White Fang are beating you!" Sage hollered as he rode White Fang around the training track at Plumber HQ.

"Keep your fur on, Wolf Boy! I'll be right over," Macy screamed over.

"White Fang's out pacing you easy, and I'm not even going full power," Sage bragged.

"Look out, Sage! Here comes Speed Demon!"

With a loud motor roar, Macy comes out with a sharp red, black, and silver motorcycle with Jury Rigg following.

Sage smiled. "Time to howl White Fang."

His bike motor roared as he poured on the speed.

Macy laughed a bit. "Nice! Can't wait to see White Fang and Road Demon in action together."

Just then, the Road Demon automatically created a biker suit for Macy. It was a black suit of armor, matching colored helmet, and had black underclothing with a hint of red linings. It even had armor on her upper arms that were obsolete and came with black bare-knuckle gloves.

Macy was surprised at this, looking down. "Whoa! I didn't know it could do that!"

"I installed it for a little extra surprise for you," Jury Rigg said with a smile.

Macy turned to the alien and smiled. "Thanks! This suit makes me look just as rad as my ride!"

Sage finally stopped and got himself next to Macy. "Well, you going to keep pedaling or are you going to rocket forward?"

"What kind of question is that?! Let's get this race started!" Macy exclaimed.

Sage smiled. "On your mark...,"

"Get set...," Macy spoke.

"GO!" The two teens spoke at once, already going full speed on their vehicles.

As the two sped down the track, Sage playfully swerved into Macy, before swerving out giving a wink.

"Love you, my moon," he said.

She smirked. "Back at ya, Wolf Boy. Now eat my dust!" she laughed while speeding fast enough to get ahead.

Sage laughed. "Time to hunt! AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOO!"

Jury Rigg smiled from the sidelines. "I knew they'd make a great couple."

* * *

 **Please leave Redbat132, Steelcode, newbienovelistRD, and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
